Reflecting Pool - Beginning
by Musashi
Summary: Hey, just read this one! (You have to, to believe it!)
1. Default Chapter Title

So, the creative juices were flowing... (Sofia: Yeah, right.) ...and I was having trouble on my four... or five... maybe ten?... (Sofia: Ditz.) ...big projects, so I decided to do a short, stand-alone piece to tide the people waiting for Aftermath 3 or any of my other stories or web pages (Yeah, TRPHQ is about to get a makeover, to those of you who know what that is.) over. There are two endings, so I'll post 'em, but not right now. (Sofia: Just get to the story already.) Okay, here we go!  
  
  


### Reflecting Pool

  
  
Death causes a lot of introspection. After all, you're dead. What else is there to do but think?  
  
I'm certainly doing a lot of thinking. It helps me block out the sounds of tortured souls around me. They're thinking, too.  
  
Nothing is more disturbing than the wail of a ghost.  
  
...Ugh.  
  
Like I said, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I've been relecting on my life, and wondering...  
  
Get your slimey souls off of me! Ugh!  
  
...Ahem. Wondering if my life was wasted. I caused a lot of death, and in the end, I didn't really accomplish much.  
  
Hey, we're moving. I wonder what's happening. Let's see... Excuse me, pardon me, coming through! Oh, Mideel. How nice. Just move to the surface and stick my head right out of the pool...  
  
Wow, look at all the people frightened of the ghostly head. Heh heh. Boo! ...Oh, that's right, they can't hear me. Oh well.  
  
Here we go again. Go with the flow... not that I have much choice about it.  
  
Hey, look Mom! I'm flying!  
  
{That's nice dear.}  
  
So unenthusiastic. Why can't you pay more attention to your son, and less to... oh, WOW!  
  
...Midgar... Meteor...  
  
  
  
That's all you get for now. ^_^ Aren't I cruel? Free to speculate in reviews who the character is that is the narrator here.  
  
Ja ne!  
--Musashi


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
In the words of Eponine.. "I told you I'd do it, told you I'd do it..." Actually, you asked for it.. so HA! I'm putting the beginning in here too, so it holds nicely.... Comment!  
  


### Reflecting Pool

  
  
Death causes a lot of introspection. After all, you're dead. What else is there to do but think?  
  
I'm certainly doing a lot of thinking. It helps me block out the sounds of tortured souls around me. They're thinking, too.  
  
Nothing is more disturbing than the wail of a ghost.  
  
...Ugh.  
  
Like I said, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I've been relecting on my life, and wondering...  
  
Get your slimey souls off of me! Ugh!  
  
...Ahem. Wondering if my life was wasted. I caused a lot of death, and in the end, I didn't really accomplish much.  
  
Hey, we're moving. I wonder what's happening. Let's see... Excuse me, pardon me, coming through! Oh, Mideel. How nice. Just move to the surface and stick my head right out of the pool...  
  
Wow, look at all the people frightened of the ghostly head. Heh heh. Boo! ...Oh, that's right, they can't hear me. Oh well.  
  
Here we go again. Go with the flow... not that I have much choice about it.  
  
Hey, look Mom! I'm flying!  
  
{That's nice dear.}  
  
So unenthusiastic. Why can't you pay more attention to your son, and less to... oh, WOW!  
  
...Midgar... Meteor...  
  
Oh, and Holy, too... So beautiful...  
  
Maybe I should have taken time to enjoy the beautiful sights more often when I was alive.  
  
Maybe then I...  
  
FLASH!  
  
_Sephiroth... I forgive you._  
  
Aeris?  
  
-End-  
  
  
That's ending one. Feel free to reply with your comments!


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
In the words of Eponine.. "I told you I'd do it, told you I'd do it..." Actually, you asked for it.. so HA! I'm putting the beginning in here too, so it holds nicely.... Comment!   
  


### Reflecting Pool (Ending 2)

  
  
Death causes a lot of introspection. After all, you're dead. What else is there to do but think?  
  
I'm certainly doing a lot of thinking. It helps me block out the sounds of tortured souls around me. They're thinking, too.  
  
Nothing is more disturbing than the wail of a ghost.  
  
...Ugh.  
  
Like I said, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I've been relecting on my life, and wondering...  
  
Get your slimey souls off of me! Ugh!  
  
...Ahem. Wondering if my life was wasted. I caused a lot of death, and in the end, I didn't really accomplish much.  
  
Hey, we're moving. I wonder what's happening. Let's see... Excuse me, pardon me, coming through! Oh, Mideel. How nice. Just move to the surface and stick my head right out of the pool...  
  
Wow, look at all the people frightened of the ghostly head. Heh heh. Boo! ...Oh, that's right, they can't hear me. Oh well.  
  
Here we go again. Go with the flow... not that I have much choice about it.  
  
Hey, look Mom! I'm flying!  
  
{That's nice dear.}  
  
So unenthusiastic. Why can't you pay more attention to your son, and less to... oh, WOW!  
  
...Midgar... Meteor...  
  
So, Sephiroth suceeded. He's going to be a god. Look at the size of that crater... Look at all the trees growing! So much Lifestream energy...  
  
Oh, it's my turn? ...Hello, Sephiroth.  
  
_Hello, Sephiroth._  
  
Aeris? You're here too?  
  
_Leave it to me, Cloud._  
  
Alright, Aeris...  
  
Oh!! It hurts! I feel like I'm being torn apart!!!  
  
I'm losing myself...  
  
...again...  
  
A.. scream? That's Sephiroth's voice! Aeris, what did you do?  
  
_It's all okay, now. Don't worry, Cloud._  
  
Don't worry? Aeris, what are you do-------------  
  
-End-  
  
  
That's ending two. Feel free to reply with your comments!


End file.
